forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Walker
NAME: Victoria Walker SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian (of Australian descent, and speaks with an Aussie accent) GENDER: Female AGE: 21 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S7, P5, E8, C4, I6, A6, L4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Great Khans SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Member (just recently initiated) WEAPON PREFERENCE: Baseball bat with nails in it; 10mm SMG with extended mags and some painting to signify that she's in the Khans; spiked knuckles; combat knife kept in a sheath on her left boot AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Melee weapons, guns, unarmed, survival. Can take a lot of punishment before going down, if being tough as hell counts as a skill or talent. Good at brewing up drugs and chems. BIRTH PLACE: Unknown (she was born into a small tribe of raiders) OCCUPATION: Great Khan/drug cooker/raider HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Victoria was born in an unknown camp in Nevada to a band of nomadic raiders. Her parents - sort of like Aussie versions of Tenpenny - had come from Australia to the United States Wasteland to seek their fortunes, but just ended up getting mixed in with raiding scum instead of actually succeeding (they tried, but ended up failing at everything they tried and saw no other way but turning to crime). They had a pretty good run, roaming about California and Nevada and such, robbing people (not usually killing, but having no qualms about it when they deemed it necessary). Unfortunately, when Victoria was 19, her parents died in a shootout with a rival band of raiders. Disheartened, but not wanting to stop raiding, Victoria turned to the Khans as a last resort. It took quite a few tries and about a year, but Victoria eventually managed to pass the initiation... and she couldn't be happier now! She has a new culture, and a new family to call her own. She does miss her parents, but she's fit in with the Khans just fine and has learned their ways quicker than a fish learning to swim. Now Victoria lives the life of a Khan, just raiding, brewing and selling drugs, picking fights with the NCR, et cetera et cetera. However, she does still seek revenge for her parents' killings, and if she finds their murderers... well, I'll just say it won't be a pretty sight at all and leave it at that. FAMILY: All dead (killed by rival raiders) PERSONALITY: Fiercely loyal to friends and the Khans. Extremely violent and unstable to bad people and enemies like the NCR. Greatly enjoys taking drugs, even the one's she's supposed to peddle (is a fan of everything but especially enjoys taking Psycho and Jet). Perfectionist. Kind of shy to those she doesn't know. Not too vengeful and doesn't really hold too many grudges, but definitely seeks revenge for the deaths of her parents. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Fallen Angel hairstyle, dyed cyan (naturally blonde) EYES: Dark brown SKIN FEATURES: Naturally paled skin (tanned by the desert sun, though), scarring all over torso, arms, and legs from Khan initiation rituals. Tattoo of crossed daggers on right wrist. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5'8; fit and athletic build CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Great Khan simple outfit JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Spiked leather wristbands LIKES: Weapons, fighting, the Khans, brewing drugs, selling drugs, taking drugs (especially Psycho), Nuka Cola, Papa Khan (sees him as a great and wise leader, which he is), meat DISLIKES: NCR, honorless people, mutants and ghouls, anti-drug people, Sunset Sarsaparilla, geckos FEARS: Ha, like she'd tell you. For real though, she's terribly scared of falling (please note - not scared of heights! Only falling!) AMBITIONS: Bring glory to the Khans, find and murder her parents' killers, and take out as many NCR as possible REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Walla (I mean, there's no need to explain, so I figured I might as well write in something) Category:Characters